That's What You Get
by sintary
Summary: This story is About Sintary Sacuna trying not to get close to any one but fails. That proves to be a mistake. She enters a talent show ans Someone is caught. Then the rescue turns out to be painful for her. She looses the one she loved.
1. Kohan High

It was dark and raining, really hard. I was walking with no Umbrella or poncho through the Rural area of Kohan. I saw a blue headed girl with a black and blonde spiked headed guys. They stared at me and gave them a I-don't-want-to-be-bothered look. They looked away. i walked to the hospital and after an hour and thirty minutes, glad I came early, relieved to leave with knowing I didn't have the disease that killed my clan. I got to the main office and saw that black headed boy. "Hello my name is Shizune. you must be sintary. I'll be with you in a few." she tended to the boy, who seemed to have a HUGE scrap on his back, a scratch on his forehead and a few little scratches on his cheek. "Alright do you mind helping Sasuke." "no." I said. She gave me my schedule and then went to go and help Sasuke put his shirt back on, seeing he was having a problem

walked over there and he quickly wrapped his arm around my neck. I put my free arm around his waist for support since he was pulling me down. He screamed in pain! One of the sensei came out from behind one of the office doors. Actually it was the principle. "What's going on. Tet. Sasuke what happen this time?" Too late sasuke was out. She sighed. "Well take him to his first class." I started dragging him and then once we were out of sight he woke. "Acting?" "No. I seriously fainted." He replied. The door was open and the sensei, Iruka was just about to start class. "everyone this is Sintary." Every eye was on me. Just then someone ran through the door, pushing me and Sasuke down. Sasuke screamed once more this time much, much louder. Someone got up and help Sasuke up and then someone with blonde hair helped you up. Sasuke was once again unconscious. I turned around and yelled at the girl "Damn you!!! Baka!!!!! Why'd you do that!!!! He's injured!!!! Are you blind?????" I never felt this angry at someone. This can't be! I have feelings for Sasuke!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! She looked at me, like she didn't know that I was there. "good morning you must be Dizzy demona." Iruka said like nothing happened. Sasuke woke up. "You!!!!!! And You!!!!!!!" He pointed to Dizzy and the blonde dude. "Calm down Sasuke." The person holding Sasuke said. "Itachi! but they're the ones that hurt me and Naruto!" Sasuke wined. "plus that was on accident for me." Dizzy said rolling her eyes. Itachi dragged Sasuke to his seat. "Deibara take your seat. Naruto, Deibara, and Dizzy I'd like to see you after school. Dizzy sit next to Naruto. Sintary by Sasuke. Right behind Itachi, please." "WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT BY ITACHI TOO!!!!!" He laughed a little. "Cause he has an excellent, watchful eye and Sasuke will too." She growled and stalked off to her seat. I walked back to mine. Itachi looked back at me. "Dizzy's hosting a party tonight. See you there." He said passing me a note.  
Itachi helped me walk Sasuke to his next class because they have the same classes as well. Our next class was Control. he waited for our sensei: Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. That went by quick. Next was camouflage with Kurenai. That went by quicker. The last class before lunch was Health: Shizune and Tsunade. Great joy that was a little slower. each class was the same people in the class. finally lunch came. I sat with Itachi and Sasuke at there own table. Then there was Dizzy's table: Her, Naruto and Deibara. A group of girls were too close to our table. Fangirls of both Sasuke and Itachi. Gym was the last class: Might Guy. I was good at Taijutsu he said. we also started tennis. Man, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, sakura and I played good against Dizzy, deibara, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru. Sasuke was still able to play but he didn't play much.  
Then I was walked "home" with Sasuke and Itachi. I prepared for the party.

Then when I was ready I found Sasuke and Itachi waiting for me. Dizzy's party was a truth or dare one. I was staring off into space when a guy name Neji asked me "truth or dare, Sintary." I looked at him. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to sing against the best singer here, Dizzy." He said. So Dizzy started with a song called "She walked away" by Barlow Girl  
Http**://YouTube/watch?v=jamMS8DtPzI**  
lyrics:  
She couldn't take one more day, Home was more her prison now.  
Independence called out, she had to get it.  
A fight was all she needed, to give her reason.  
She slammed the door with no goodbye.  
And knew it was time. Now she was driving too fast, she didn't care to glance behind.  
And Through her tears, she laughed.  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye.  
I'm finally on my own.  
don't try and tell me no.  
There's so much more for me.  
Just watch what I will be.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all she had believed in.  
She walked away.  
Another day goes by.  
For the ones she left behind.  
They're asking "why?"  
And thoughts of her consume their minds.  
God please let her know, the love we tried to show.  
We'd promise anything.  
If you just bring her home.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all she had believed i.  
She walked away.  
Tell her we love her.  
Tell her she's wanted.  
And one more thing, God.  
Tell her please, come home.  
Please come home.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all she believed in.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all her believed in.  
The choice is your alone now.  
Tell me how this story...ends.  
While the son was still along way off.  
His father saw him.  
And felt compassion for him.  
And ran and embraced him and kissed him.  
"Let us celebrate.  
For this child of mine was dead.  
And was come back to life,..  
He was lost and now he is found."  
And they began to celebrate.  
Luke 15:20 and 24.  
Everyone clapped even me.  
I choose "Haunted" by Evanescence.  
Http**://YouTube/watch?v=_mauH_uQZRY**  
Long lost words whisper slowly,to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here,  
when all this time  
I've been hollow inside.  
I know your still there.  
Watching me  
Wanting me.  
I can feel you pulling me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you.  
I won't let you pull me down.  
Hunting you,  
I can smell you alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head.  
Watching me,  
wanting me.  
I can feel you pull me down.  
saving me,  
Raping me,  
Watching me.  
Watching me,  
wanting me.  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you...  
Loving you  
I wont let you pull me down.  
(perfect song for Edward and Bella, right)  
Everyone was hypnotized and picked me. It was like I was a serene. So after the party I went home and fell asleep for the first time since my sister died..........


	2. Sirens

I was walking in my ninja outfit, cause Guy sensei said we were going to work HARD today

And When I got school, no doubt, Sasuke was there. "what happened?" I asked cause last time Dizzy, deibara and Naruto had trampled him(I couldn't put that in cause my friend was getting impatient.). I looked and there was nobody around. "hey, Sintary. Do you know where everyone is?" "no." "Cause all the elite, The sensei, the prin. even Itachi's gone!" I heard him get worried. "It's going to be okay. I'll probably get a prediction soon." He looked at me in confusion. I activated my Eye Change and filled him in. "oh. That was incredible!!!" I closed my eyes. "What's a matter." He said. "I got something." Just then a kunai came at me and I opened my eyes and it stopped the prediction. "Sorry, it slipped." I looked at the silver headed man. "May I ask a question? Why are you here." My eyes narrowed. "Cause I was assigned to help Sasuke. may I ask you some?-" "That depends on what they are." "Who are you? What do you want? Where is your master? What have you done with the elite?" "My Name is Kabuto. I am just a substitute. my _squad_ leader is Orochimaru.-" I launched myself at him. Sasuke shocked. "What are you doing? He's a sub! An Elite- _AGURGH!!!_" Sasuke screamed and I turned to look. Orochimaru had just bite him. "NO!!!!" Kabuto punched me, hard. I hit the solid, unbreakable wall. I hit my head hard if it wasn't for something soft but yet could be hard stopped me at last minute. (Any guesses?????) "Why don't you be a good boy and just run along." Kabuto said. "who said anything about just one person?" naruto, Shikamaru, dizzy, Deibara, Lauren, Sakura, Everyone in the class. "NOW!!! KABUTO!!!" Orochimaru hissed.(what else could he do...Growl -laughs-) "right. Delusion!" Kabuto said making a hand sign. When I woke everyone was gone except Sasuke. He was unconscious. I screamed in pain. "Oh are you hurt?" Someone said. Then a boy about my age, walked in with a white skinned man, about 50.(-laughs- he's 52 years old. -laugh-) "Who are you?...." My vision was fading on me. "My name is Orochimaru and you will join the talent show!" The white skinned man commanded. "Kabuto why don't you take a look at her." Kabuto started to looking at my head. Something wet and liquidy was on it. Blood. It couldn't be I never bleed. I don't even get a scratch. I screamed once more, eyes closed. "Shh...... It's okay." "what's wrong now Kabuto?" "I don't know _Lord_ Orochimaru." My eyes shot open! "I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm bleeding! I never bleed! Never get scratched, bruised!" I yelled. There was more feelings. Pain, terrified, worried and sad. Pain from the curse and head injury. Terrified about what they were going to do, take me to the Hospital??? I won't let that happen! Worried from what. The feeling was there for me and Sasuke. Why did I have feelings for him. Also for the sensei. And Itachi. Same thing why did I have feelings for them. and the students. For the same reason. Stupid Emotions!!!!!!! Sorrow, for not being able to save myself or Sasuke. WHY DO I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! My eyes were closed. I felt someone trying to sooth me and wrap bandages around me. It was Kabuto. "Shhhh.........It'll be okay......Orochimaru is just going to talk to you now." He was just about to get up when I grabbed his arm. "stay. your words help me relax." He looked at me shocked. I knew the only was to keep these strangers away from Sasuke was to flirt with Kabuto. "Sorry but I have to tend to Sasuke." He smiled and easily got out of my grip. I grabbed his leg. "Pleassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!??!?!?!?!?!??!" I pleaded. he sighed and then looked at Orochimaru who, was also shock in my change of reaction. Orochimaru nodded. What were they talking about. I tuned in to listen. 'go on Kabuto you must get away so I can inform her.' 'Yes Orochimaru.' He tried to get out of my gripped, but it was too tight. He and Orochimaru stared at me. I was lying on my stomach, now. Chakra spilling out as I gripped him tightly. I remembered what Iruka said :_Tenketsu: Chakra point node points. Hitting your opponent's Tenketsu precisely allows you to manipulate or halt the flow of their chakra...but the Tenketsu themselves are invisible to the naked eye. _I turned on my Eye Change to see the Tenketsu in his ankle. I pulled more chakra out of my body and got him. Orochimaru's eyes widened, as did Kabuto's. He limped away, because I had barely enough strength left. My hand fell and eyes closed. The next thing I knew I heard feet running. "Lady Tsunade!!! Sasuke and Sintary are the only ones hurt!" That sounded like Shizune. "Well let's get them to the other side of the building, Shizune!" There were Sirens going of both not on the intercom. This was just straight out weird. They examined everything, excepted the curse. They didn't bother until Lady Tsunade found out from examining Sasuke's wounds. "Great! He left us with a curse that feeds off Chakra. Right Anko!" "Yes." My eyes opened slower than normal, for me. "she's you waking up. Should I put her back to sleep?" She pulled out a needle. "No let her go back to class." "Yes ma'am." I sat up slowly. "But what about Sasuke?" Damn why do I have this feeling for him? "right. ITACHI!!!!!!!! DEIBARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They poked there heads in. "Yes, Anko?" They asked kind of scared. "Deibara help Sintary. Itachi help your brother." Brother? Now that I think about it they do look the same. This is confusing me. It's only making my head pulse Harder against my scalp. Deibara helped me and took me to the gym. Talent Show. Sakura and Ino danced to Rumors by Lindsey Lohan:

**Http://YouTube/watch?v=eEjWA4W8c2Y**Tenten and Temari Showed off their weapon use. Then I got up. Something was pulling me. I sighed my name for the Talent show. NO! My voice was a Siren! Unless......Shit! Orochimaru's behind this! But I can't stop. I sat down. Dizzy was up next. I don't remember who was before her and after Tenten and Temari. Dizzy was going to sing She walked away By Barlow Girl: Http**://YouTube/watch?v=jamMS8DtPzI&featu**re=PlayList&p=F4FDCF010E5C717F&index=0&playnext=1  
Lyric:  
She couldn't take one more day, Home was more her prison now.  
Independence called out, she had to get it.  
A fight was all she needed, to give her reason.  
She slammed the door with no goodbye.  
And knew it was time.  
Now she was driving too fast, she didn't care to glance behind.  
And Through her tears, she laughed.  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye.  
I'm finally on my own.  
don't try and tell me no.  
There's so much more for me.  
Just watch what I will be.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all she had believed in.  
She walked away.  
Another day goes by.  
For the ones she left behind.  
They're asking "why?"  
And thoughts of her consume their minds.  
God please let her know, the love we tried to show.  
We'd promise anything.  
If you just bring her home.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all she had believed i.  
She walked away.  
Tell her we love her.  
Tell her she's wanted.  
And one more thing, God.  
Tell her please, come home.  
Please come home.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away.  
She left all she believed in.  
She walked away.  
Couldn't say why she was leaving.  
She walked away. She left all her believed in.  
The choice is your choice alone now.  
Tell me how this story...ends.  
While the son was still along way off.  
His father saw him.  
And felt compassion for him.  
And ran and embraced him and kissed him.  
"Let us celebrate.  
For this child of mine was dead.  
And was come back to life,..  
He was lost and now he is found."  
And they began to celebrate.  
Luke 15:20 and 24.  
Everyone clap and cheered. She walked off the Sage. I was next. I heard the music start to play. Haunted by Evanescence. Http**://YouTube/watch?v=_mauH_uQZRY&feature=PlayList&p=F4FDCF010E5C717F&index=1**  
Lyrics:  
Long lost words whisper slowly,  
to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here,  
when all this time  
I've been hollow inside.  
I know your still there.  
Watching me  
Wanting me.  
I can feel you pulling me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you.  
I won't let you pull me down.  
Hunting you,  
I can smell you alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head.  
Watching me,  
wanting me.  
I can feel you pull me down.  
saving me,  
Raping me,  
Watching me.  
Watching me,  
wanting me.  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you...  
Loving you  
I wont let you pull me down.  
I couldn't help be cry. Nut I didn't. I looked into the Crowd. Sasuke and Itachi were just about to walk in, but my voice stop them. I shook my head. Then I heard a gasp from Dizzy. I ran off the stage. Kabuto had Dizzy. "NO!" He ran. My body was to weak. For the second time that day I heard the Sirens go off and Let Kabuto and Orochimaru's plan succeed.


	3. Rescuing Dizzy

I woke up in the middle of the night and realized I was in my room. In my house. Alone. There was more pain and i screamed so loud! I remembered that I lived next to Sasuke and Itachi. No doubt Itachi will come in here and check on me. He'll knock right? I just won't answer. I grabbed my iPhone(I just bought it in the story. i don't really have one.) I put on the song that keeps me distant on: That's What you Get by Paramore. Http**://YouTube/watch?v=Gb079OlqmWg&feature=PlayList&p=F4FDCF010E5C717F&index=4**There was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock on my iPhone. 6:30 am. Shit I got to get up! I activated my Eye Change and saw through the door. It was Shishu, an Elite. Specialized to calm people and take care of them after a crisis. Was this that bad? Or did Itachi here me scream and called his buddy in. I flew down the stairs. Almost killing myself. I opened the door.

His back was to me and Itachi was just getting over here. "Man. Sintary can't you stop causing trouble?" Itachi asked. I stared. My voice was my enemy now. I shook my head no. "Well this is my bud. Shishu. He's here to help." "Help for what?" "I know what happened. Now let me see the curse." "what curse??" I said trying to convince him. He frowned. He wasn't a very emotional guy. Except when he's trying to soothe people. "Don't play dumb. I'm just going to help you control it better. Sasuke went through it." have better control? He means sealing it, Earth style! NO! That's painful! I pulled a kunai. He Acted quicker than I imagined him to. our kunai slammed together. I stood my ground. I could felt the curse, feeding and replacing my Chakra with its own evil power. I acted quick and vanished. "come on. we're going in. The curse is getting the better of her." Shishu said. I was up on the forth story of my house. My room. Gathering all I needed. I decided that if that's what they we're going to do, then I will go and bring dizzy back myself. I heard foot steps. There was my only exit. The window. I was very lucky that a tree was there so I could climb down. But I had to leave Now! I ran and jumped out of the window. The window was floor level, with a balcony. So I pushed off farther than I wanted to. I branches tore at the bottom of my, too big black shirt. Finally I pulled out a kunai and cut around my waist. Then my backpack got caught. I got loose and fell. I landed perfect than fell. my backpack had just fell on me. Since the branches cut me enough times, I decided to make them think I was dead. my body carried away by the river. I through my backpack by the side of the river. Someone was there. it was Sasuke. Sasuke had caught me, off guard.

(My Eyes could be three different colors: golden, black, or hazel. black when something bad had happened or when I'm fighting. Hazel is my normal color eyes. Golden at night because it's better to see with.) Compared to his onyx, black eyes mine were bright gold."You-" "I'm going with you." He said. It was like he could read my mine! How did he know I was going to save Dizzy?! Anyway more people appeared: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino. Shikamaru, Ino, Lauren. neji, Tenten, Lee. Naruto and Sasuke. I smiled for once and then put it back to a frown. I couldn't let this happen! But Sasuke was already deciding teams. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Neji, Tenten and Lee. shikamaru and Ino. So that left Me, Lauren, naruto and Sasuke on a team. Everyone set in different directions cause Orochimaru has multi hideouts. we walked until Lauren(who was a front by me) and I fell through a hole. Sasuke jumped down and Naruto, well Naruto wasn't paying attention, so he fell through. I landed on my feet and then Lauren fell on top of me. WE rolled out of the way so Sasuke wouldn't step on us. Then Naruto fell on top of Sasuke! We got up and started walking. The winds picked up and blew out the candles..... When they went on, Sasuke started role call. "Lauren!?" "Here!" "Sintary?!" "Naruto!?" No answer. Everyone looked around. "Damn it! I told him before to stay close!" I smelt something beyond the human nose. how could this be? I remembered the stories past down, _mother to daughter_. Every generation or so, a wolf demon may come and enter a human female of the Sacuna clan. My ears vanished and appeared onto of my head. (my transformation into a wolf is not even close to being as awesome as Dizzy's) My teeth bared at my lips. My nail sharpened. My nose keener then ever.(my snout. that's dizzy thing) I was not hideous as a werewolf. Just as pretty as Dizzy would be as a wolf. I yelled out, in a human voice, to Sasuke and Lauren. "Guys! I found a scent!" They looked at me. Sasuke was in shock. I looked up at Lauren. She to had changed. Into a cat and vampire! Her lush, silver hair down to the her back. She glistening blood red eyes. And those White cat ears, perked up on top of her head. It was like Sasuke had animals from the beginning, at his side! Even though, vampires and wolves don't get along we decided to work together. The same with the cat and dag/wolf thing. Past differences and tradition to get Dizzy. while I worked on tracking through scent, Lauren kept her senses ready for an attack. To our surprised there was no attack. Then I got her scent. i turned back and nodded. Sasuke and Lauren nodded in return. We started running. Then, I smelt something. some kind of bomb? I couldn't let them know because i didn't know what it would effect. Where it would be able to get in. We entered it without me knowing it. It looked like it hit Sasuke really good. I bent down and put him on my back. Lauren and I stumbled our way through. Finally, Lauren fell. No this can't be what I feared, My friends falling before my eyes! I heard a chuckle. I knew that chuckle! I heard it the day my clan was devastated. It was Ry! He was the one who let the disease get to my clan! "well well. we meet again. Don't we Sintary." He's voice as so velvet. It sounded like Itachi's. Like Ry took it from him. Everything got blurry, in a hurry. I sang to myself the song I remember my mother singing to my one day. Tay he no k sue day.(Rest my child for the day is done.) key to day Ra. da coy(You my sleep my child) o Tay WA sty mar runno(You'll be safe here with me.) I woke up, against the solid, hard, cold wall. My arms changed to it. Across from me were Naruto and Sasuke! I looked around. Lauren was on my left. I looked to my right and saw Dizzy, knocked out cold. "Dizzy!" I yelled. I thought I saw her move. She woke up. "SINTARY! Lauren! Naruto! And Sasuke!?" She looked at him in confusion. "I thought you didn't like me." She asked. "I'd do anything to save a friend." She stared at him in disbelief. "no way! You just came because Sintary came!" He stared at her with his sad, onyx black, eyes. "No I really came to save you. We _all_ missed you." "What do you mean _all_." Naruto spoke up. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Sintary, Sasuke, Lauren and I went on a search to save you! We took different routes." "That's wonderful. I feel so loved." Dizzy said. "Or is it?" someone asked. Everyone looked up. Ry. "RY YOU JERK!!!!!!!! FIRST YOU KILL MY CLAN AND NOW---" He shook his head. "I warned you. If you got too close to someone they would pay a price." .................

"They'll die. You and Sasuke will work for Orochimaru. That's simple." He walked over to Dizzy with a wicked, sly smile. He wanted my, once again to see what happens when I get to close.  
"Wait! Ry, why don't you kill Sintary instead. She'll slow Sasuke down and try to bring him back." Kabuto said with the same wicked, sly smile as Ry. "perfect idea, Kabuto. It would same the Sacuna some dignity, too." In a split millisecond, his katana was on me. It's cold, sharp blade against my warm throat. "Any last words." "Good bye." The katana press forward a little. The last thing I heard was a plead from a friend..........


	4. The Heart Breaking Deal

I was not able to hear the conversation because I was knocked out....

"please!" Sasuke pleaded "let me take her place! I'll work for Orochimaru, if you let her and the others go!" The katana was taken of my throat. Ry turned around and smiled. "Sasuke are you crazy?!" Lauren yelled. Sasuke glared at her. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in his ear. "You can't!" "It's the only way to keep them from killing you all...." "No! Sasuke I'll take your place! I'll kill myself before I let you work for Orochimaru!" Dizzy yelled. "Dizzy..." He looked with pleaded, worried eyes. "Don't." He looked at Ry. "I'll take her place!" Ry smiled even wider. "Well, what do you say Kabuto?" "What a wise choice. Lord Orochimaru will be please, very." They unchained Sasuke and Kabuto took him away. Ry through the key at Dizzy, who caught it in her mouth. Then vanished. "How are we going to explain this to Sintary?" Lauren asked quietly. "we should tell her the truth!" Dizzy said. "Alright......but we _all_ have to tell her....." It looked like Naruto was hurt the most.  
He and Sasuke had their fights, but they were close, brothers. Just like now I was a sister to all, as so Dizzy and Lauren. The elite some elder brothers or sisters. And the sensei, parents. all the time they spent together. The missions and projects they did together was unbelievable! And to have Sasuke taken from him was like Mac and Cheese without the cheese. "Naruto don't worry-" Dizzy started. "-We'll bring Sasuke back together!" Lauren finished. I woke up to the wind roaring and playing with my hair. We were flying it seemed! But there was something sky blue in my way..... I was riding on Dizzy's back. She was a wolf demon! I looked to the side and saw Lauren as a vampire with Naruto riding on her back. They're were easily keeping together. When we got back to my house, _everyone _was there. Our friend weren't looking our way. The sensei looked worried. Itachi and Shisui gave a sour look. And Deibara's was the most hardest of all to resist. He's was full a worry and relief. Itachi's eyes changed to a worried expression after the last of us had arrived. "Where's Sasuke?" He whispered. I looked around. "ya. Where is Sasuke?" I whispered because for some reason it hurt to talk."Where are the Medical Ninja?" Dizzy asked. I looked around to try and see some help from the expression on Lauren's or Naruto's face. Naruto's face was full of guilt and loss. I remembered what happened. Ry, captured, the katana against my skin and a plea from a friend. It was Sasuke. Sasuke stopped me from dying..... I knew they would tell me soon enough, but right now the medical ninja, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune were walking over here. Dizzy transformed back, that put me in her arms. Shisui asked "what happened?" "A kunai was pressed against her throat." Dizzy replied. It was a katana. I wanted to say. But I could tell she didn't want them to know. Shishu was near us. His chakra flow was intense. As Dizzy gave me to him, I felt it and fainted. I woke up in a stone cold room. There where two circles. One an outline of the other but bigger. There where serival kunai, separate evenly throughout the circle. And last but not least, writing......written in......blood. I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder, where the curse was........ I heard Shisui say something but I couldn't hear. I was screaming! New pain, old pain. The curse was being sealed. I heard running. I fell into Sakura's gentle arms. They took me away to the hospital.


	5. The Truth is Always Unbelievable

I woke up to a plain, white room. There was equipment everywhere. And an annoying beeping noise. I sat up kind of just to see around the room. Almost everyone was in the room. All but Sasuke Uchiha. Dizzy's head turned. She had caught my movement with her ears, that where perked up on her head. She whimpered. That caught everyone's attention. "Alright." She said. "naruto and Lauren." They jumped to her side. Lauren spoke first. "As you see we succeeded in our mission, rescuing Dizzy. But came back with only four people, rather than five." "Sasuke made a sacrifice to save us." Dizzy said. "And if wasn't for his plea we would all be.....dead." Naruto finished. Terrified and lost came across Itachi's face. Shisui started to use his gift to calm people down. I started to cry. Naruto turned his head away in sorrow. Lauren completely turned around. And Dizzy was staring right at me. Through me possibly. "no......" I whispered. "It's just a dream......" Naruto and Lauren turned back. All eyes full of sorrow and loss. "You know as well as anyone else that they wish they were in a reverie." Dizzy said. "NO IT'S JUST THAT! A REVERIE!!! WHEN I WAKE UP SASUKE WILL BE HERE! HE WILL!" I cried. "No. Sasuke's _never _coming back......" Lauren said. I shook my head. I felt angry. The curse started to overcome me. I jumped out of bed and run out the door before anyone could catch me. They were on my trail. Dizzy and Lauren both as vampires. As a human I was one of the fastest. With the wolf demon I was as fast as a vampire. But with the curse, it seemed to me I _was faster_ than a _vampire_. I ran to my room at home and grabbed my stuff. jumped out the window, only to be caught by Sharingan...... (in genjutsu) '_That's all of us hanging against the wall.... There's me.....blood all over my shirt......."I'll do anything! Please don't kill anyone!! I'll go in her place!!!" That's Sasuke voice.....'No'...... He made a promise that saved me, us. I can't except this! Sasuke it's okay! Don't make that sacrifice! They are letting him go......Kabuto took him away...... and Ry is leaving..... Dizzy unchained us........and carried me back....._' (Reality) I screamed! "NO!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!!!! NO MORE!!!!" "Dizzy." "Release." I started to cry. "He's gone... He's _really_ gone.... And we can't bring him back...... or can we...." I looked up. Shisui and Itachi were there. Dizzy, Lauren and Naruto. "In three years time." Tsunade said coming in view. "okay." I agree.


	6. 3 Years Has Really changed us, Sasuke

Finally3 years pasted. I tossed and turned trying to get some sleep. For tomorrow we would go and save Sasuke. I couldn't sleep. I went to my balcony. I stared off into space. Then I heard something. I looked down at the river. nothing. when i looked back there was nothing. I went back into my room. Just as I was about to lied down, something grabbed me and forced me down. I head hit the wooden part of my bed in the front. It started to bleed. Someone held me, gently and wrapped my head."Sh......It's okay.....I'm here......But only fora few minutes." however this was their chakra was incredible. I opened my eyes. Sharingan. "Sasuke." I whispered. "Listen I have to go. Orochimaru's going to kill me if he finds out." He put something around my neck and kissed the top of my head. Then he was gone.  
When I woke up there was a necklace around my neck. I walked over to my dresser. There, was a picture of Sasuke.


	7. To The Sound!

I headed to my closet and there was a beautiful outfit with two Kusanagi Blades. There was a knock. It was Dizzy. I ran down the stairs. "What's with the dress?" She said. "We're going hiking in the forest, not to a fashion show." I was about to say Sasuke gave it to me but I just said. "Oh....I usually were things like this when we go after comrades. It tradition from were I use to live." "oh....Nice blades." She said pulling out her katana. "They're longer than mine though and that's not right!!!! What kind of swords are they and where'd ya get them?" "they're Kusanagi and They're hard to find. I got these from an old friend. He made these for a livin'. And when that plague came around. He, my sister and I were the only ones left. He gave me these for protection. Then he was hit and we fled. My sister died shortly after." My voice got quieter. I wasn't lying. It was true. He did give me Kusanagi Blades but I lost them and these were too different than the others. Itachi, Shisui, Lauren and Naruto made their way over here. "Nice Kusanagi." Itachi commented. "Those are the kind that Orochimaru would have, only better." Shisui said. "These came from a friend of mine. He is dead though." I looked down. Acting was one thing that I was good at, not the best though. Acting sad or happy or mad were the only easy things I could do. Sad was the aliment. "well." Said Tsunade. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!!!!!!" Lauren, Naruto and Dizzy yelled. "You guys don't pay attention do you?" She asked. They all looked away. "Now. Naruto Uzumaki. Lauren. Dizzy Demona. Itachi Uchiha. Shisui Uchiha. And Sintary Sacuna. Will have only this one chance to Save Sasuke. One chance. Don't blow it." With that we were off. "Tsunade said to me earlier that we have 4 days. no more. Otherwise she put ANBU outside each of our houses." Shisui Said. "well let's hurry then!" Naruto said. 'Venna!' Dizzy thought. (inside dizzy) 'What Dizzy!' 'I need your speed. We have 4 days to get to the sound and back!' 'I heard everything. But You don't get anything.' 'WHAT!!!!' 'Not unless I'm out.' 'No way!!!!!!!!!!' 'fine then.' Then Venna went back into her room.(yes they have rooms) Shain came out. 'I'll do it!' 'No not now.'(Outside Dizzy) "Naruto. It's not that simple. Look. We have to slow down already." There were booby traps everywhere. "From here on in this is our formation." Shisui said. We all came to a halt. "Sintary Sacuna. You are our guide. dizzy demona after her for your sent. Lauren after her for your hearing in the middle." "But I have ears too!" Dizzy complained. "yes. But your using your nose." Itachi said. "fine." "Naruto Uzumaki." Shisui Continued. "You will fall in the middle with Lauren. You can attack the quickest here in the middle. Itachi and I will be in the back making sure there isn't an ambush from behind." Shisui stood up. "I would have done this earlier but I didn't expect there to be traps waiting." "someone must have came to the village and set these traps." Lauren said. "but how would they find out?" Deibara asked. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!!!!!" Dizzy yelled. "I'm back up. Tsunade said you guys might need seven incase we get separated. That way only one or possibly none would go alone. She also said to give you these." he handed each one of us a mic. "Test 'em out." Deibara said. "Deibara can you hear me?" Dizzy asked. "Yes." "GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all glared at Dizzy. "We all can hear you Dizzy." Lauren said. "Sorry." Dizzy said. "Also Shikamaru's up ahead getting rid of the traps." Deibara said. "Why Do people kept coming!!!!!????" Shisui asked. "We have to go out in squads now." Shikamaru said coming toward us. "So let's divide up." "okay." Itachi said. "Shisui since you're the leader you decided." Shisui sat down again. "alright. Each one will have Sharingan. Itachi and I are the leaders. Each squad will have all least one animal. Dizzy you go with Itachi. Lauren with me." Dizzy went by Itachi and Lauren went by Shisui. "Each squad will have a shinobi that can attack quickly from any side. Naruto, Itachi. Deibara, me." They separated. "And each time will have a strategists. Shikamaru and sintary." We knew who was going where. I went with Itachi and Shikamaru with Shisui. "will stay together as much as we can. But if we get separated go into these Squads. If you cannot find your squad in a few minutes head on your own." Shisui said. "Got it." We said. "Let's move."


	8. Separated

We started moving again. I was at the lead with Dizzy right besides me. The other team right besides us. We got to the point where Shikamaru stopped. We slowed. Then we came to Kikyo's river. We were at the border. This river ran by my house. As we crossed the river, by foot, something pulled me under. The water was ice, cold and waist deep on me. Dizzy grabbed my skinny arm. The force on the other side that was pulling me down was stronger. It pulled Dizzy down with me. Lauren grabbed onto dizzy and got pulled under. Dizzy was able to breathe under water because she can control it. But I knocked out. It put my flame out. 'Sorry Dizzy. I have to let you go.' I slipped my hand out of her tight grip. 'no!' dizzy thought. 'be good.' after a few minutes I couldn't hear anything but the water gurgling. Then I felt something dry but was becoming soaked. 'cloth?' I thought. Then I was quickly set down and wrapped up in a blanket. "Sasuke? What were you doing?" "Why do you need to know?" Sasuke fired back. Kabuto must have been in a bad mood. "what's with the mood." Sasuke asked. "Ninja from Kohan." Kabuto answered. Someone came in. "Get rid of them. Show them your not the same and you don't want to come back." "Why should I listen to you, Ry?" "Because I can and did take down a clan. The girl behind you's clan." I peered out from the blanket knowing I've been caught. There were Snakes flying toward me. I screamed in terrier. I backed up into the wall as far as in would let me. Then I climbed the wall. "please! NO! GET AWAY!!!!" I screamed. Ry laughed. "Stop it!" Orochimaru hissed. "We must get those ninja away." "ya? and this is one of them." "no she is not. she has the Death curse mark." Orochimaru explained. "Fine." Then they were gone. "come down." Sasuke said. I fell. He caught me. Then he set me Down and said "I'll be back." And then he was done.

Lauren's pro  
It was very frustrating. I tried to think what had just happened but there was to much noise. Then there was a lightening bolt. It didn't come from the sky. It came from underneath the water. It set wave after wave crashing against one and other. I tried to find the others be it was useless. I was alone.

Sasuke's Pro.  
I swan as fast as I could. Then I used my chakra and made likening. The waves went crashing. I jumped onto the water. I rode the waves separating each shinobi. 'This was easy.' I thought. I thought I saw Sintary in the water trying to swim away from something. I saw that everyone was out of reach.

my pro.  
I swam after him. I didn't want the snakes to get me. Then there was giant waves. They tugged at me. I couldn't breathe. I swam to the top hoping Sasuke would see me and stop them. But he didn't. I swam to the nearest dry place. I crawled and coughed. I laid down ready to die


	9. Different Views

this one will be Lauren talking because it starts were she is

Lauren's pro.  
I woke up on a sandy beach. I got up ready to fight. But there was nobody around. 'I'm all alone' I thought. I walked along the shore. I loved it. Then there was a sound....coming from the shore.....I ran to it ready to battle. It was Shisui. pulling something.......... It was Deibara's arm!!!! I felt an eerie feeling.....'Deibara's arm came off?!' I ran toward them back Shisui motioned me to get back. I could see at what he meant. I was waist deep in the water and electric ran through my body. I ran back. Shisui, Shikamaru and Deibara came up to shore. "Did you find anyone else!?" Shisui barked at me. He was frustrated and I could tell. I tried to hold back my anger but it simply showed. "Why's you yell at me!" I snapped. "I asked you a question!" He yelled. "And I asked you one!" I yelled back at him. our faces were at least 5 inches apart. I could fell his breath on my nose. He was just a little taller than I was but I still had to look up. "Hey!" Shikamaru yelled in a lazy way. "Back off from each other! Shisui's the leader! Lauren answer his question."I glared at Shikamaru. "That doesn't give him the right to yell it at me when I'm right here!" Shikamaru looked at me than to Shisui. "You're right Lauren.... Shisui doesn't have the right to yell." Shisui scowled. "Fine." He calmed himself down for once and he also calmed me down. "now. Did you see anyone else?" "no." I shook my head. He sighed. "Well we were lucking to find you. Now we have our squad together." Then he mumbled to himself. "Though I wish we would have found Itachi.......Alright let's get moving!" Then we headed out.

Dizzy's pro.  
I was so mad! stinking' Sasuke Uchiha got the better of me! And there's nobody around! Not that I can't handle this on my own. I can handle this by myself. But I at least wanted Naruto with me....... I got up and started to climb the nearest palm tree. There were coconuts in there. I grabbed one and opened it. As I was eating it I climbed to the top of the tree. I saw smoke and it smelt awful! But my curiosity got the better of me, again. I jumped to the next and the next and the next! All the way to the smoke. But about, 5 miles away all the trees were Burt. "HELP ME!!!!!!" I ran to the voice. Just as I reached it something or someone(I couldn't tell) Jumped in and save her. 'Show off.' "what makes you say that?" A pale skinned man turned around(think of Sasuke's skin.) O.O "yes I can read minds." Then he turned to the girl in his arms. "Now...Carpathia(edwardlover1jobro. She wanted to be in my story) Are you okay?" "I am now Edward!"

He was going to set her down. "No! Can I go on your back?" She asked sure. "And who are you Edward?" I asked. "I'm Edward Cullen."


	10. Are you wondering the Same?

My P.O.V

I woke up to the crashing waves. The electric had killed the snakes. But Sasuke had not seen me. I slowly got up. I heard twigs break. 'Someone's coming.' I tried get up but fell. "Edward?!!" "Yes Carpathia?" "I heard something!" "I did too." That was Dizzy's voice! 'But...' I looked around. 'Where's Sasuke?' They were coming closer. I shot up and dived into the water.

Dizzy P.O.V

"I could have sworn I heard someone's thoughts." I rolled my eyes at him. 'I Did too, Dizzy. It sounded like Sintary's concern for Sasuke.' Venna thought. 'Then where'd she go?' I asked lazily. 'Look around.' I looked around. 'The water?' 'Yes.' "Hey! Edward! Carpathia! Can ya swim?" I yelled/asked. They nodded. I dived into the water without knowing if they were following.

Sasuke P.O.V

I went back to the campsite. Only to find that Sintary wasn't there. I groaned. "RYU!!!!" I yelled. He came. "I laugh at your concern for the girl." I glared at him. "Where. Is. She?" "No need to emphasis." Ry said. "I think I do." I replied. "Well it seems my pets chased her away." That same sly smile came up. I slammed him against wall. "What did you say!?" I yelled. "Sasuke!" Came Kabuto's voice. I looked at him. My Sharingan was active. "Put Ry down." I looked from Kabuto to Ry. "Teh." I let him go. "I'm going to get some air." I said and walked passed Kabuto.

Lauren's P.O.V

'This is going to take forever! Are we even going the same way?' I thought. Then there was another presents coming closer. 'Somebody's coming?!' I thought. There was a flash of blue before I tumbled down with...... "Dizzy?" I asked as we fell. "Lauren?!" We grabbed onto the next branch. 'Something isn't right.' I thought. 'She's not that clumsy on missions. She's not that clumsy at all.' "Did you find anything?" Shisui asked.

Dizzy's P.O.V

We were swimming as fast as we could. I could still feel her presents close by. 'Edward!!! I can't breathe!!' Carpathia thought. 'Dizzy. We have to go--' 'GO THEN!!! I'm still going on!' I was getting so mad. Mad and annoyed at them and Sintary. It was her freaking' fault we're here in the first place. 'Calm down Dizzy.' Venna said. I sighed. 'She stopped. Swim faster!' 'I can't!!'


	11. A quick three way Reunion and trouble!

Dizzy's P.O.V

'I can't!!' I screamed at Venna. 'Fine then.' Venna took over.

Veana's P.O.V

I swam faster. I could see her. She was usually still. 'There's someone by her!' Shian yelled. 'Be quiet before I put you in your room!' I threatened. She stuck her tongue out at me. I sighed and squinted. 'That's.......' I thought 'There's emo boy!!' Dizzy and Shian yelled in union. 'Shut up!' I swam closer. "Sasuke. Sintary." I said.(Yes she and only she can talk under water.) Sasuke turned his eyes toward me. When he realized it was me, Venna and not dizzy he swam to the surface. "Kuso Uchiha!" I said and swam after them.

Sasuke's P.O.V

After leaving the campsite, I ran to the lake. I took a few steps backwards and..... SPLASH! I jumped into the water looking for Sintary. Something... er... someone was floating there.... just floating there. As I neared the person the space and face became familiar.... 'Sintary!' My brain yelled at me. I swam automatically. I pulled her into my arms. 'Sintary....' I thought Softly. Then I sensed a relatively high chakra source near by. "Sasuke. Sintary." Came Veana's voice. I turned and looked her. My heart starting racing. 'Out of air....' I swam to shore. "Kuso Uchiha!" She yelled and swam after me. I reached the surface. "Gah!" was all I could say when I emerged from the cold, dark, waters. When I looked at Sintary, she was unconscious. "Kuso." I muttered as I pulled her around on my back. I swam to shore when Dizzy... er... I mean Venna surfaces. "Kuso Uchiha! I show up and you swim away like a frightened rabbit!" I ignore her and lay Sintary on the Beach. 'I made a promise... to save her... well.... then I guess i have to l-' Sintary grabbed onto my shirt. "Please don't leave me again. I'd do anything to return you home. I'll handle this." She said weakly.

Sintary's P.O.V

I was looking around in the water. My lungs were screaming at me 'Breathe! Go get some air!' 'No.' I thought. 'I will not surface until I find a trace of Sasuke.' But when I wanted to swim, my body rejected my command. My head faced upward and the air escaped from my mouth and it blacked out. A little while later, though I couldn't tell how later, I felt strong arms grab a hold on me. At first I thought it was Venna because you know.. She's strong. But then I felt a flat chest and knew that it was him. When we surfaced I couldn't feel my lungs. I did hear him say "Kuso" and then he slid me onto his back. And then he swam to shore. I heard Veana's yelling as he lied me on the shore. Then I heard a thought.... 'I made a promise.... to save her...well.... then I guess I have to l-' I couldn't stand the thought and grabbed his shirt. "Please don't leave me again. I'd do anything to return you home. I'll handle this." I was weak. Veana was by us and we hadn't notice till now. "Okay. ew. No mushy kissy stuff okay?" That was actually Dizzy. Nobody could really tell unless you got a good look. But she'd punch you, if you were a guy if you looked to long. So we(especially the boys) just listen or/and watch for a difference in personality. I laughed and Sasuke stayed quiet. I stopped laughing. Sasuke would usually give a chuckle or smile at something like that... "Hey, Sasuke?" I asked. "yeah...." I looked at him with concern. "what happened to your emotions?" Dizzy cocked her head to the side. Then opened her hand and put the other one in a fist and sent it lightly to the other hand. 'She thought of something.' I thought. "I told you Sintary! I was right!!! Sasuke is emo!!!!!" I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. 'At least Dizzy's normal.' I thought. "Hey! I heard that! You thought that I wasn't normal?!!" She yelled. "No no no! Not at all!" I said trying to calm her down. "It's just... because of all I've put you through.... all of you..... I thought you would have changed." I looked down. I looked up to change the subject when Sasuke said "Were are the others?" 'He beat me too it...' "We all got separated because of you!" Dizzy yelled at Sasuke. "I was forced! It was either I attacked or Sintary died!" Dizzy's eyes widened. "I knew it! Again! You love Sintary!" she started chanting 'Sasuke loves Sintary'. Then she stopped. "Wait! Then that means......" She gasped. "He's not emo!" She had a confused look on her face. Then there was a scream. "Lauren!" I yelled. I jumped to my feet and ran, dragging both Sasuke and Dizzy. But then after a while Dizzy was dragging us... well Shian was...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry wanted to leave a cliff hanger!


	12. Ry's Rage

There's is a funny part in the ( )

Lauren's P.O.V

"Did you find anything?" I stared from Shisui to Dizzy. She smirked. 'That's weird...... Unless...' I felt a strong source of chakra coming from her. It wasn't Veana's or Shian's... She moved closer to Shisui, as if to whisper something. I saw a flash from her hands and arms.. "Shisui move!" I yelled pushing him out of the way. Then I jumped away. "Dizzy! What were you thinking!" Shisui yelled getting up. He walked up to her and got ready to yell once more. From where I was, I could still see that sly smirk. 'Wait! Sly!' "Shisui move!!!!!" Itachi yelled at of nowhere. 'Itachi! Naruto!' I thought in joy! Shisui Looked up. "Thank god Itachi!" Itachi smiled. "shisui" He shook his head. "You are more older and more experienced than I, yet you are too naive at times." Itachi looked up with his Sharingan ready. "What have you done with Dizzy!" Naruto yelled. 'So Naruto was listening and paying attention for once. But when I looked over at him... he was in the Nine-tailed Fox form... "Lauren! Get Naruto away from here!" I bit my lip in worry and unsureness. Finally I nodded and yelled. "Naruto! Let's go find Sintary, Sasuke, and Dizzy!" "What do you mean, Lauren!" Dizzy yelled. "We're right here!" sintary yelled. "And I quite." Came Sasuke's voice. Everyone turned their attention to them. 'Where is Sasuke?' I thought. I looked all around. I noticed that the Dizzy clone was actually Ry and Sasuke was behind him! 'he hide his chakra. No wonder I couldn't sense him.'

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sintary and I were being dragged by an over hypered Dizzy Demona. "Dizzy! Slow down! We need a plan!" Sintary yelled. Dizzy stopped sending us, well.. me flying. She had hung on to Sintary. "Ow..." I said as I jumped back. "Okay. Do you have one?" Dizzy asked impatiently. "Ya hold on." sintary said thinking fast. "Got it. Alright. I know....." She must have sensed the same thing I had... Ry. "here's the plan. We will all go forth and from a distance, if our comrades say something about us we answer. If not we stay silent. Dizzy and I will go a little ahead of you Sasuke. When you see us land, hide your chakra and seek around Ry the best you can. If anyone is injured I will take care of them. Dizzy you will attack from the front if and when the enemy turns around. Alright." Dizzy and I nodded. "And what if no ones injured?" Dizzy asked. "Um... I'll try and think of a plan for the others. Either that or I'll have to wing it." She said unsure. Dizzy rolled her eyes. "Let's go already!" She said. 'She's just as impatient as Naruto. I wonder if she has a crush on him?' I smirked. "Kuso Uchiha! Leave me alone with that mushy stuff!" "leave me alone with your mind reading." "Fine." Dizzy said. Now it was Sintary's turn to roll her eyes. "Let's go." She said laughing. Dizzy and I stared at her. The shrugged and followed.

Fast Forward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto! Let's go find Sintary, Sasuke, and Dizzy!" Lauren yelled to naruto. "What do you mean, Lauren!" Dizzy yelled. "We're right here!" sintary said. "And I quite."I said. Sintary and Dizzy landed and I hide my chakra. There was Ry there. I disappeared into the darkening forest. 'Sunset is near.' I thought. Sintary went off to calm Naruto down and see if anyone was hurt. Dizzy stayed ready. And me, I came upon Ry from behind. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Did I here you right, Sasuke?" Ry asked me. 'He noticed me.' I thought. "Let me repeat. I. Quite." I said coldly. "Then you will pay!!!" He yelled turning around with his fist in the air. I smirked. "Now!" Dizzy jumped on his back. I dropped to the ground and slid behind Ry. But I saw him smirk. "Dizzy move!" I yelled warningly. She jumped off, revealing a Chakra leash. "haha! Finally! I can see one of these and it's not around my neck!" Dizzy yelled. Ry turned around and ran forth. He hit the chakra points in her hand, forcing her to release the chakra leash(please remember, the chakra leash can not be broken easily. The one who is caught must be able to know or see where the 23(yes I counted. I saw a picture and counted) Tenketsu in the hand from the tip of the fingers to the wrist and hit all of them before the user can switch hands.) "Kuso!" She yelled because one, the chakra leash is gone and two she can't feel her hand. "poor little girl." Ry said snobbishly. "Are you hurt?" dizzy was breathing heavily and chakra strongly leaked out. 'He's done it now.' I thought. Dizzy, well it could be anyone of her demons, attacked. She was sooo fast. I had activated my Sharingan and I still couldn't track her. I could see her in a slower movement than without Sharingan but she was going with Shian's speed through Sharingan. Ry was dodging everything!

Ry's P.O.V("what's going on in his mind?" .(this is me) .(that is you) "idk.... what _is _going on?" "read to find out!" "kuso! I wanna know now!" "It's right below this....." v.v(that's you looking down) "oh ya!")

I laughed to myself. 'Everyone's here now. Now all I have to do is find the three girls. Ah there's one, Lauren is her name. I need her. Ah, There's another one... dearest Sintary. And there's the other one before me. The one with the Chakra leash one me. I found them all. Now I just need to get to the(I'm not telling)....' I dashed forward. 'Being Pein's apprentice for away turned out to be a good choice. Now I can _see_ the Tenketsu.' I hit everyone of them in a split second. "Poor little girl." I said childishly. "Are you hurt?" I straightened up and examined her. 'Her chakra increased... I'll have to watch out closely...' She charged at me with speed, that wasn't humane or demon. 'What is she....' I dodged most of her attacks. Finally, I grabbed a hold of her and threw her against the Uchiha boy and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nother Cliff hanger!!! Question(s) for you to think about: What is Ry planning? And Why does he only need the females? Mwahaha!!! You will have to wait!


	13. breaking the Ice

Okay here are the question I asked you early: What is Ry planning? And Why does he only need the females?

These will be in the story. I will try and point them out for you.

Ry's P.O.V(villain starts off!)

I was far ahead already because they had to pull Uchiha boy and that girl off each other. I stopped to start stage one of my plan. 'This is too easy. **To Bring back the women of **_**that **_**clan back to fight against their own.**' I thought over my plan and its stages. '**First you must have more than one female around otherwise they will not go in on their own. Second, you must set an invisible barrier of ice that only the females can pass through. **Hmm. That sounds right.** When the females pass through put crystal chains around the clan member and reject the other two and freeze them. **This is going to be sooo evil and violent as it gets.' "Ice barrier!" I yelled. There was a flash before me and then nothing. Simply invisible. I moved a little away from the barrier. For they are coming......

My P.O.V

After getting Dizzy's claws out of Sasuke and healing the wounds Shisui said "Our mission is done. We were sent to get Sasuke and nothing else. Let's head home." Luckily we, meaning the everyone but Itachi and Shisui thought ahead and had created shadow clones throughout this chaos and hid. It was Dizzy's brilliant plan that is working. My clone rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." Everyone headed out. After they were out of ear shot we headed in the direction Ry went in. Dizzy, Lauren and I were in the front because one, Ry's my business, two Dizzy wants payback and three Lauren really wants to help beat him up for making evil deals. There was an explosion. Everyone was a little mixed up. I kept going. 'I'm not gonna let them get involved. Ry's mine.' I thought and jumped through the trap. I jumped and I thought I felt something cold. 'It just must be the lake because it's getting nighttime.'

Ry's P.O.V

'I need all of them here! **I shall need the others' spiritual energy!**'

Dizzy's P.O.V

'Haha! My idea is working!' I thought as Shisui and Itachi left with the clones. I gave them the signal that all was good and that Itachi and Shisui were out of _my_ ear shot. I was pissed right now because that Ry guy called me a little girl and through _me at Sasuke!_ Why him? 'Oh well' I thought. 'He's gonna pay anyway.' I smirked as I jumped to the front of the line. After a few jumps something exploded in front of me! It blinded me for a few minutes. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Sintary was heading off already so I followed. 'Dizzy. Sometimes not right here. Stop now!' Venna yelled. 'Why?! What's wrong I don't see or hear anything.' 'There's a-' 'Veana?! Veana!? Tell m-' I felt something cold. Lauren was by me in minutes.

Lauren's P.O.V

Dizzy's plan was working! Itachi and Shisui were gone and we were heading out to defeat Ry. But an explosion accrued and I followed Dizzy who was following Sintary. In mere minutes I felt something cold and was by Dizzy. Sintary was no where in sight.

My P.O.V

Just before I was about to go ahead something grabbed me. I was thrown into something and then this things came at me like I was a magnet! Then I was released but chained. Dizzy and Lauren were coming! But I couldn't speak. 'Veana! If you can hear me stop Dizzy!' Dizzy wasn't stopping so I didn't know if my message got to Veana. 'Please be careful...'

Dizzy's P.O.V

"Lauren. Do you sense something strange?" She nodded. "Veana's been cut out. I can't hear her..." "What?!" She asked looking at me. "I don't know... It's just when I jumped she was talking to me and then She stopped." I said. I sensed something. "rejection!" Someone yelled. Our bodies froze. Then Someone stepped out of the shadows. "My my. I thought you of all these females would have figured me out, Dizzy. But I guess my barrier cut her out." I could hear him loud and clear and I'm sure Lauren could too but I couldn't move or talk. 'Veana! Veana! Veana!' I thought trying to call her. I couldn't close my eyes so I concentrated hard.

Inside Dizzy.

'Shian? Veana?' I called. I went to there rooms. No one. I looked everywhere. No one. I finally decided to go check Veana's lab.. I wasn't allowed in there for her own reasons.. When I opened the door I found Veana and Shian strapped to something! 'Veana! Shian!' I yelled. "Capture Spirit!" Came Ry's voice. "no! Don't hurt them!" Everything went black. 'That... was... Sintary's.... voice...She's... there.... somewhere....'

Lauren's P.O.V

"Rejection!" Came Ry's voice. 'I can't move!' 'Calm down.' Someone's voice said from with in me. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'I am Unichi, your vampire side. You also have a cat demon, but she will reveal herself to you soon enough. Now on with this, do you know what Ry is planning right now?' I concentrated hard. 'no.' I replied. 'hm. Hold on just a minute...... This Is not good.... he is planning to revive the-' The she, just like Veana was cut out. Then everything went black. I couldn't hear a soul.....

My P.O.V

'Lauren! Dizzy!' I yelled worriedly throughout our mind waves. I started to sob for the first time since my sister died. 'No... their spiritual energy is draining... And I couldn't do a thing. What kind of friend am I? A selfish, coward? Guys, if you can hear me... I'm so sorry.' I grew angry. "I told you not to hurt them! They do not have any part in this! It's just me! No one else!" Ry laughed and held up a recorder. "No...." "They will hear that 'It's just me!' part for sure." Then he through it out, what I could see now, the Ice Barrier.

Sasuke's P.O.V

We took some time after the explosion to make sure everyone was okay. But when we all got together the girls were missing. "Where could have they gone off to in such a hurry?" Deibara asked. Then something hit his head and bounce onto Naruto's. Then is landed in Naruto's hand. "What is this?" He asked. "It's a recorder stupid." Shikamaru said. Everyone gathered around. "Hit play already!"I yelled impatiently. Naruto hit play not a second later. "I Don't need them! I Don't need anybody! It's just me! No one else!" That was Sintary's voice.... Everyone's attention turned toward me. "Sasuke...." Naruto whispered. "Let's go." I said and started heading out. They weren't coming so I vanished, then they followed. After a few minutes, I headed out again. "Sasuke!" I turned around to see Naruto. "Go home Naruto." I said. My Sharingan was activated. 'If we are going up against Ry, I'll need Sharingan.' I thought. "No. I know you love Sintary. Sintary, Lauren, and Dizzy are our friends. And.... I love Dizzy..." I smiled. "I knew you did." He blushed. Then looked straight at me. "And you are my friend. I knew that was a fake. Ry is playing us and we need to find them." I nodded and headed off.

MY P.O.V

"no. Ry you monster! I will kill you if I have to!" He laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He made a hand-sign and turned around. "For now, I'd like to see you get passed them." Then he pulled me forward. I was now at the edge of a cliff. "Do you remember this place?" Ry asked. I stared in horror. It was the cliff that over looked my clan....

FLASHBACK

_Everyone was panicking for the plague had reached us. "Let's get out of here while we still can!" My friend yelled. He grabbed my sister and we ran. Ty, our friend, was a blacksmith kinda. He made swords for a living. He had his two finest and newest swords with him. After a few minutes we were on this cliff watching our clan burn. After it started raining, we walked rather slowly. Then Ty collapse. "Ty! Ty!" I yelled. My sister, My got off him and walked toward me. "Here, take this swords. They will protect you against the sickness. I was just to late to grab them when it hit my house." Then he died... I picked up My and put the swords in my slash and started walking. After two days of walking My felt light. I set her down and looked at her. She was died too. I buried her and mourned. Then my tears stopped and I felt nothing. I walked the rest of the way home. But I left my swords with My._

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked around. Ty's body was nowhere to be found. Not even a decaying body. "Where is he?" I whispered. "I'm right here." Came Ry's voice. I turned my head as much as I could. I recognized him. "but then why?" I looked at him. "Cause everyone treated me like dust. I didn't die from the sickness, I didn't die at all. I just wanted to see if you would bury me. But you didn't." "But that doesn't explain why you unleashed the sickness!Why Ty!" He shook his head. "never mind that!" He made another hand-sign. "now for the finishing touch!" "Stop right there! Ry!"came Dizzy's voice. Ty/Ry looked over his shoulder then turned toward the lake. My clan had been covered over a lake and then that lake was frozen. I had to thank the sand village for that. They had sealed my clan's secrets. "To late. And Thanks for that spiritual energy!" I screamed in pain and horror. He Broke the Ice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay Clarification!

1. Ry is actually the blacksmith/swordsman maker person named Ty.

3. Dizzy and Lauren are okay ^.^

4. Ry/Ty(idk what to call him yet) has brought the Sacuna females back to life. OH NO!

2. Under the ice, is the Sacuna clan and it's people

Question(s):

What will Sintary do: Fight and kill or Knock them out?

How is the Barrier gonna get broken if it does break?(haha spoiler)


	14. Return of the Sacuna Females!

Okay the questions were: What will Sintary do: Fight and kill or Knock them out?

How is the Barrier gonna get broken if it does break? Oh and I thought of another question! Will to Sacuna female fight at all? You guys will have to find them. Haha I know, but I want you guys to think.

My P.O.V

I screamed in pain and horror. My heart and head were pounding hard. "This isn't real! You.. you... You couldn't have broken the ice! Do You have any idea of what you have done!" Ry/Ty laughed. "Akrush. Come to me, darling" This women came up to him. "Yes, Ty." Her voice was kind and motherly. "Don't you recognize your own mother, Sintary." He must have caught my expression. Her mysterious, hazel eyes turned toward me. 'Her body was just as I last saw it. Not decaying. Not dying.'

Sasuke's P.O.V(sorry. Gotta see what's going on, on the other side of the barrier.)

Naruto and I stopped when we heard a scream. Sintary's scream. "Let's move!" I yelled. I saw a flash and then ran right into something. "Ow." I said jumping back. "What happened?!" Naruto said running right into it. "There's a barrier." I explained. "Dizzy!" Naruto yelled. She turned around. "Naruto!" She ran up to the barrier and.... passed right through?!

Dizzy's P.O.V

"Stop right there! Ry!" I yelled. Ry looked at me over his shoulder then looked back at something. Sintary was looking the same way. "Too late. And Thanks for the Spiritual Energy!" He yelled. There was a flash and an ear-hurting, high pitch scream. The next thing I heard was panting. Some woman came up by Ry. 'She looks familiar... but where is she from?' I thought. 'That's Sintary's mom, Akrush.' Veana explained. 'Now that I look at it. They look similar.' "Dizzy!" Came Naruto's voice. I turned around. "Naruto!" I ran up to the barrier and passed right through. Lauren followed me. "Naruto! Sasuke!" She looked around. "Where are the others?" "They're safely at home." Sasuke said. "You tricked them into leaving?" I asked. "Ya! He almost had me fooled." Naruto said. "Sadly it didn't work..." Sasuke said gloomily. We laughed. "So what's with us not passing through the barrier?" Sasuke asked. 'Because the barrier is made for only females to pass through.' "Because the barrier is made for only the females to pass through." I said. "Ah. So how do we get in?" Naruto asked. 'I'm not helping you on that.' Veana said bluntly. I sighed in aggravation. "What?" Naruto asked. "Veana knows how to break it but she won't tell me!" I said in aggravation and frustration. "hm.." Sasuke mumbled. After a few minutes we heard Sintary scream. We all looked that way and saw more people and blood. "Hurry up!" Naruto yelled. "okay okay okay! I got it!" Sasuke yelled.

My P.O.V

"Sintary." She said kindly and motherly. "Mother...." I turned toward Ry/Ty. "But why doesn't she look like she's dying?" He smirked. "Because, I just unleashed clone rats that looked sick. Nobody was actually dying, except those who were murderer to try and 'cure the sickness'." Ry/Ty explained. "Everyone was basically under genjutsu." My mother looked at him. "But never mind that." He snapped his fingers and more females came. But none was my sister, My. I frantically looked all around. "What's the matter, Sintary? Are you looking for My?" Ry/Ty said. "she's the only one dead. She was actually dying from a illness." I stared at him in horror. "So.... you mean.... that the one I loved the most.... because I thought everyone else was dying... is actually dead!" I launched forward. I screamed. A little cousin, Lira had attacked me. There was blood all over me and her. I looked into everyone's eyes. All of them were soulless and controlled. "Ry you monster! You brought them back to destroy their own?!" he laughed. "Very good. And thanks to your foolish friends I have enough spiritual energy left to control them all!" He snapped his fingers. My chains were released and my family attacked. "I have no choice.... but to use the weapon that destroyed 100 members of the clan!" I made head sign. In mere minutes we were in Genjutsu, a very strongly held genjutsu. I attacked them and hit their Tenketsu. One after another, they fell. And each time I took one out a single tear fell for each.

Dizzy's P.O.V

"Okay so you want me to step in... like this?" I stepped over to the other side of the barrier. Sasuke nodded. "now Lauren, you grab on to one of Dizzy's arm. Then grab onto one of Naruto's." Lauren grabbed onto my arm and then onto Naruto's. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's. "Now Pull Dizzy." I started pulling. Lauren popped through. I let go and grab Naruto's arm. Lauren swung her other arm to grab Sasuke's free arm. "One." I said. "two." Lauren said. "Three!" Sasuke and naruto yelled. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke's arms passed through the barrier of ice shattered and the boys came flying onto us. Luckily is was Naruto that landed on me and not Sasuke. When we got up, we saw Everyone standing still except for a black blur. In less then 5 seconds they were all down. All that was left was Ry. "Sintary, Sintary, Sintary. You killed all of them without knowing it." I stared at her. 'She murdered her own clan members?' I thought. "I don't care. It looks like you're the monster after all! They're not my family any longer!" She yelled and through him over a cliff. Then she through what must have been her murdered clan members over the cliff too. "Reseal!" She yelled and then there was a flash.

My P.O.V

I felt a presence near by. 'Dizzy.' I thought. Then I took my family out. 'They're not my family anymore.' I thought as I killed them. "Sintary, Sintary, Sintary. You killed all of them without knowing it." Ry/Ty said. "I don't care. It looks like you're the monster after all! They're not my family any longer!" I yelled and through him over the cliff. Then I picked the soulless, free bodies of my family and through them over the edge too. I cried harder. "Reseal!" I yelled and then there was a flash.


	15. Celebration

My P.O.V

I walked back away from the cliff. "Sintary..." Dizzy said quietly. I looked up. My face was wet with sour tears. "You're not alone." Dizzy said. "You have us." Lauren finished. I smiled a little. "Now let's go home." Sasuke said putting an arm around my waist. I looked at everyone. "okay. But you know we're in huge trouble right?" I said sweetly. Dizzy transformed into a wolf and let me ride on her back. Naruto let Lauren ride on his for now. We rode through the forest. Ry was gone. So now we had to celebrate. When we reached home everyone was waiting. "Hey there they are!" Came Kiba's voice. Everyone started speaking and coming closer to the gate. "Quiet!" Boomed Tsunade's voice as she moved up front. I saw Itachi and Shisui move forward as well. Along with Deibara and Gaara. "Why Did you disobey your senseis?" Tsunade asked me. "Because. Ry needed to be stopped and put to rest." I said. "Explain yourself." She said. "Ry was a swordsman blacksmith named Ty. He created swords for a living. Everyone treated him like dust. He got mad and unleashed clones of rabies rats that he claimed had the Sickness. But everyone was actually under Genjutsu. Ry, my sister My and I left soon after the attack. Ry pretended to die from the sickness only to see if we would bury him. We didn't. My and I just prayed and left. Then my sister actually died from a illness and I buried her." "So then what?" shisui asked annoyed. "After Itachi and Shisui left with a bunch of clones, there was an explosion. I charged a head, Dizzy and Lauren shortly following. Ry had set up a Ice barrier that only Females can go through. He chained me up and hide me." "When Lauren and I passed through Veana was cut out. After Ry froze us, I looked with in myself to look for them and I found something sucking their spiritual energy out. Then that same thing came for me." Dizzy explained. "I found out that my vampire side's name was Unichi and she too a few minutes after I was frozen was cut out." "After that Ry broke the ice that held my clan and it's secrets." I said. "After reviving our clan, I Took out all the revived members. I through Ry and the dead members over the cliff and resealed the Ice." I finished. "I see." Tsunade said. "Well Ry is gone so I guess I could give you a break...." Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence because Naruto and Dizzy(sorry dizzy had phased back before she started speaking) jumped on her in joy. Everyone laughed. While everyone was laughing I headed home. On the way I started to cry again. "Kuso. Why am I crying at a happy time like this?" I spoke softly to myself. When I got to my door I saw a note. _'Come by our house tonight. There's gonna be a party. Love Sasuke and Itachi' _I smiled and walked up to my room to change.

(Black Hair)

I walked out into the night. I walked to The Uchiha's and there before I knocked Sasuke opened the door. "You look fabulous." He smirk. "Come in." He said grabbing my hand. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted down and looked at him and I. "I would like to announce that from now on Sintary and I will be boyfriend and girlfriend!" He said. Everyone clapped. "big deal." Dizzy said. Naruto got up. "I would also like to say, from now Dizzy and I will be boyfriend and girlfriend!" "What?!" Dizzy yelled. "What?!" Kiba Yelled spraying us with his saliva covered, root beer. "You heard me. From now on Dizzy and I will be boyfriend and girlfriend." Naruto repeated and pulled Dizzy up revealing her beautiful dress.

(Blue hair)

Then Deibara stood up. "And I pronounce Lauren and I Boyfriend and girlfriend!" Deibara pulled Lauren up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shikamaru said lazily. "There are three couples that we would have never guessed would have started dating..." Sakura said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and then Naruto grab the food table. "DIG IN!" He yelled. Everyone stared at their food, all thinking the same thing. "Oh no." I said a loud. Dizzy and Naruto smirked. "EVERYONE DUCK!" I yelled. Dizzy and Naruto started throwing food. When a piece a cake hit me, I grab the whole cake itself and threw that. It turns out it hit Ino 'cause she was red with fury. Dizzy grabbed the punch and threw that. Lauren grabbed the Ramon and threw that all over too. It was one heck of a Genjutsu party. Yes it was in Genjutsu but nobody knew besides me, Sasuke, itachi, Dizzy and Lauren.


	16. Marriage Chaos!

So you thought it ended there didn't you?! WRONG! I plan on going on till at least 20 chapters are out. I don't know exactly when I'm gonna stop but it will be soon!

My P.O.V

It's been at least 3-4 years now and everyone's changed, a lot. But today was a HUGE day for three girls including me. It was our wedding day. By our I mean, Dizzy, Lauren and I. We couldn't help it but get married on the same day.

(the top left is Dizzy with blue hair. Top right is Lauren. And the one sitting down is me with Black hair.)

We were going to start walking down the ale when this guy with a orange swirly mask jumped in front of us and scream "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!" We got mad. "Your name is Tobi, right?" I said twitching my head. "Yes." He replied. Dizzy took out something and handed it to him. "Here are tickets to Mexico. Take them and never come back!" She yelled. "OKAY!" He yelled louder. He skipped out the door and we started again. While Kakashi said the marriage speech for Lauren, we all felt a strange presences. Just as Deibara and Lauren were getting close smoke appeared and everyone started coughing. Dizzy and I saw Lauren's unconscious body and followed her. Deibara caught us in his eye so he followed. That led to Sasuke And Naruto following too. It was hard running/jumping with these dresses on. "That's it!" Dizzy said. Dizzy had something underneath her dress because she doesn't like dresses. She torn some of the dress off. I did the same. We were able to run easier. Deibara had caught up. Naruto and Sasuke were still behind. "Let's wait for them." Deibara stated. It didn't take long. When they caught up, we heard a scream. "Lauren." We all said. Then we set off once again.

Lauren's P.O.V

When I woke up, it was bumpy. "What the-" I saw the forest passing by and freakishly white hands holding me over a shoulder. I scream. The person stopped. "Ah so you've awoken?" they hissed. "Orochimaru." I said through my teeth. "You don't have to be so mean, Lauren." Came Kabuto's voice. I noticed that I was tied up. "I knew something felt fishy about today." I said. "Besides you getting married?" Kabuto said. I growled. "Give her back." Came Dei-Dei' voice. 'He's coming for me. I knew it!' Kabuto turned around. "Well, well. If it isn't the artist." Sintary, Dizzy, Sasuke and Naruto came out from behind Deibara. "Teh. You're going to either die or give her back!" Deibara threatened. I noticed that Sasuke wasn't him. It was a clone. He was by me and made a clone of me. We reappeared by the others. "You know what. Let's finish them once and for all." Sasuke hissed. Dizzy got ready. Deibara untied me. We all got ready. "Go!" Deibara yelled. Dizzy attacked from above, Sintary from below. I got behind. He dodged Dizzy, barely dodged Sintary and I got a hit. Orochimaru went forward a little and Deibara landed a punch. Naruto and Sasuke came at him with Chidori AND Rasengan! It was amazing! The best part it killed Orochimaru(it wouldn't normally but in this it did!) Kabuto backed up in fright. "There's no way..." He backed up right into Dizzy. She tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and we punched him. We broke his glasses. Sintary sent a spark throughout her body and struck him in the heart. Blood streamed down her arm. "Well then. I guess that's done." She said throwing him away. "Let head back." Deibara said wrapping an arm around me. Sasuke and Naruto did the same to Sintary and Dizzy.

My P.O.V

Once again we walked down the ale. This time there was no interruption. Lauren was first. There was no smoke, no kidnapping. Deibara and her kissed. Next was Dizzy and Naruto. They kissed. Finally, it was Sasuke and I. We kissed. All of us went together on a honeymoon because, what fun is a celebration of marriage with the others that got married?


	17. Honeymoon! A trip to Hawaii!

We had gotten on the plane to the nearest, hot-spot. HAWAII! It was gonna take at least 10 hours(That is just an estimate because neither Dizzy or I know how long it takes from China to Hawaii.) till we could get there. We had fun on the ride there. Dizzy, Lauren and I sat in seat 17 and the boys sat behind us. The girls screamed when the boys tried pulling our hair. Finally, much to the pilot's delight, our flight ended. As we got off the plane we notice that everyone was acting like they knew we were coming! "Aloha!" A girl greeted us. She and her friends put those beautiful ohlays on us. "Come on, let's show you to your cottages." She said. "My name Stacy." She said. "Hello Stacy." I said. "I'm Dizzy!" Dizzy said excitedly. "And this is Sintary, Lauren, Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke." Dizzy said for us. As everyone turned to see why Sasuke didn't say 'hi' we saw that there were girls all over him. "Hey! Get off him! He's already married!" I yelled. "Aw. Too bad. He is a very handsome man." One snobby girl said. She kinda looked like Ino. With the blond hair and blue dreamily eyes locked on Sasuke. She turned away from him and said "My name is Margit." The Ino look-alike said. We heard Naruto growl. "Aw. He is too." A darked haired girl said. "He's mine." Dizzy growled. "My name is Jolyca." She said. "Alright gals. Let's show all these married couples to their cottages." Stacy said, dimming the tension a little. Once we got there, we dropped our bags and changed into our bathing suits.

(Me)

(Dizzy; Blue hair)

(lauren)

When we got outside our cottages, the boys had already occupided themselves and All Summer Long was Playing!

.com/user/lqqkatu97?feature=moby#play/favorites/7/PhjvpGt4r44

It was fabulious! Dizzy swam with the Sharks/dolpins and Lauren and I surfed. After a while Dizzy, Sasuke, Naruto and Deibara joined us. The guys weren't as good as the girls were, I had to admit that. Then we went to change for the festival!

(Me)

(Dizzy; blue hair)

(Lauren)

When we got out two things; the boys didn't change AT ALL and Love Game by Lady Gaga was playing!(lol. I know that it's anime, but hey, it makes it like a festival.) .com/user/lqqkatu97?feature=moby#play/favorites/14/RIT2a4GGP08

Sasuke and I danced to a lot of the songs. Lauren, Deibara, dizzy, and Naruto did the same. Sasuke and I were dancing to this one song when he said "This place fells.... eerie." I was buried in his shoulder so he could whisper anything to me. "Should I tell the others?" I asked. "No. If they figure it out, great. But let's keep It to ourselves, just in case we're wrong." He whispered. "okay." I said. The song Fences by Paramore popped up outta no where. So Sasuke and I picked up the pace. Dizzy and Naruto had returned from the food court just at the end of the song. And Lauren and Deibara were no where in sight. That is till Lauren came up behind me and yelled in my ear. "WE'RE BACK!!!!!" "hyper-active much?" I asked rubbing my ringing ears. "Hey." Dizzy and Naruto said in union. "Sorry guys. I'm hyper for some reason." Lauren said rubbing the back of her head. Then Deibara said lower "And something doesn't feel right." He looked at everyone. "Ya. I noticed that early." Sasuke said. "Same here." Everyone agreed. "Alright then, what are we going to do?" Lauren asked. "Nothing..." Sasuke said. "We're going to wait and see if we're right. Then we'll take it from there." He looked around. "let's act normal now." We nodded our heads.

Lauren's P.O.V

Deibara and I went onto the balcony. I sighed at the view. We could see people surfing, the waves crashing, and the white sandy beach. I took a sip out of my drink. Then my eyes started to feel droopy. Before I blanked out, I heard Deibara's laughter.......

Deibara's P.O.V

Lauren and Came in from the Balcony and met up with The gang. "WE'RE BACK!!!" Lauren yelled. "Hyper-active much?" Sintary asked rubbing her ears. "Hey." Dizzy and Naruto said in union. "Sorry Guys. I'm hyper for some reason." Lauren said rubbing the back of her head. The I said lower. "And Something doesn't feel right." I looked at everyone. "Ya. I noticed that early." Sasuke said. "Same here." Everyone agreed. "Alright then, what are we going to do?" Lauren asked. "Nothing.." Sasuke said. "We're going to wait and see if we're right. Then we'll take it from there." He looked around. "Let act normal now." We nodded our heads. 'Somethings definitely not right...' I thought looking around.

Sorry this one is so short. I am hoping the next is longer. Thank you Lauren and Dizzy for your pictures. Special thanks to Dizzy for the story idea. Thank you readers!


	18. A Suspicious Feeling Proven

My P.O.V!

It was a really fun festival, now it was time for the dance. We all paired up. The song was 'Can you Feel The Love Tonight.' Everyone was a good dancer here. Well maybe Naruto needed a few minutes. Then came on 'The colors of the Wind.' These other guys came up to Dizzy, Lauren and I wanting to dance. "Come on, Sasuke." I said. "We'll be fine. Naruto-kun" Dizzy said. "We'll yell if anything goes wrong." Lauren added. "Alright fine." They said. "Well be over in the bar." And then they headed off.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Something just wasn't right. Then we heard a scream. We rushed to it. "What's wrong!" I yelled. "Oh help me Sasuke!" Sintary was being dragged away by that Hawaiian guy. "No over here Sasuke!" Came Sintary voice. "No over here!" All these voice filled my head and then it was dark.

Naruto's P.O.V

Everyone was just splitting up. Deibara went one way and Sasuke went the other. But I knew where it was coming from. I knew Dizzy's scream. "Dizzy I'm coming!" I yelled and ran down the middle. "Naruto!" Dizzy yelled. I ran toward her and everything just went black.

Deibara's P.O.V

"Hey! Where's everyone going!" I yelled as Sasuke and Naruto ran off. "Oh well." I said drinking my sake.

After a while maybe like ten minutes or say, Lauren came up to me. "Hey Deibara. Where are the guys?" She asked looking around and then at me. "They ran off." I said drunk pointing in the direction they ran off to. "Oh well, let's get you back to the room." She grabbed my arm and lead me away.

My P.O.V

After we were done dancing we went to the bar. The guys weren't there. "Where are they?" Lauren asked. "Back at the rooms. They're probably drunk." Dizzy said. "I hope so." I said getting that _feeling_ again.

Fast forward

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Get off me!!" I yelled at the girl mobbing me trying to get my shirt off along with other things... I kicked and punch. 'They aren't girls.' I kept telling myself. "Naruto!" I yelled. "Ya!" He yelled off. "Ready?!" I yelled back. "Ya!" "One!" I yelled. "Two!" He yelled forming clones. "Three!" We yelled. I made the handsigns for Chidori. And Naruto got Rasegan running. "Boom!" Came Deibara's voice. At the sound of a bomb going off, we hit them. "Sasuke!" Sintary yelled jumping down from the flying clay bird. "Naruto!" Dizzy yelled and ran to Naruto. "Sasuke!!! Naruto!!!" Came Sintary's calling voice. 'Wait. If She's calling me. Then who is this hugging me?' Then I saw it. This girl was trying to do it with me. 'Not again.' I sighed. I did Chidori again and stabbed her in the heart with it. "Sasuke!" Sintary yelled spotting me. "Naruto! Don't let the girl hug you!" I yelled. But it was too late, the Dizzy-clone had already hugged him. "Hiya!" Dizzy yelled crushing the Dizzy-clone. "Deibara!" Lauren yelled. Deibara looked down at Lauren and shook his head. "Lauren?" He asked confuse. "Yes Deibara?" Said the clone. "Not you." He said pulling out a clay bird. "Ka!" He yelled jumping off the bird and making a handsign. We ran to the real girls. Their chakra was the same and everything!

My P.O.V

Sasuke and Naruto, along with Deibara, were no where to be seen. "Sasuke! Naruto!" I yelled. Nothing. "Oh where are they?" Lauren asked.

???'s P.O.V

I mentally laughed as they came running up to us. 'Alright, Jolyca. Margit. Get ready!' I thought. We opened our arms. Sasuke, Naruto and Deibara's eyes changed from their normal color to a gray. I laughed evilly. "Finally!" I yelled. "After 15 years of waiting, we can finally pass on our gift to the next generation! While making the other girls watch." I said evilly. "Stacy, Sometimes your so obsessed with this you scare me." Margit said desirous. "Hold it right there you Hawaiian hos." came Sintary's voice.

My P.O.V

"You guys thought you could lure them so easily away from us." I said. "Well you were so wrong." Lauren said. "Cause we can find them with my nose!" Dizzy said triumphantly. "Darn nose." Jolyca way to nicely. 'You guys.' I thought. 'I think they're all under a trance.' 'I believe so too. They smell like they're being controlled(yes Dizzy's noise can now sense if someone's being controlled or not. For this story at least. I hope you like the idea Dizzy!)' 'Yep and they're chakra flow if different...' Lauren thought. 'Along with the boys.' I thought. 'Genjutsu!' We all thought. It was the only thing what could control them like this. 'Okay, we need to get them all with one hit. We can't use clones.' Lauren thought. 'Alright.' I thought for a minute... 'I got it!' Dizzy's thoughts chimed. 'Alright. We run up to them and make it look like we're to use a jutsu, when we're really just sending chakra to our feet and hands. When my reach them we jump and tap their shoulders, then flip and tap the guys' shoulders and flip and catch our guys!' 'Great idea!' I thought. So we first made a handsign. The three of them got ready. We made several handsigns and ran at them, still making the signs. Then as we got closer, we sent Chakra to our feet. We were a foot away and we jumped into the air and upside down. Tapped on their shoulders, while pushing off and doing a flip. After we flipped and were in the same positions as before, we tapped on the guys' shoulders and flipped. We landed gracefully and caught the guys.

Alright! Notice: At the beginning when the guys and girls separated, the idea was created by Dizzy.


	19. Back at home! A shocking Surprise?

(A/N):This story is dedicated to Dizzy and Lauren mostly. Also the **bold **parts are from Dizzy's story, Rebel girl. I had gotten permission from her without telling her the whole thing.

{Story Start}

My P.O.V

It was a few weeks since we had returned from the honeymoon in Hawaii. Dizzy, Lauren and I were relaxing. "Dizzy!" Came Sakura's Voice. "Come in!" She yelled. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Then she looked at us all. "All of you." We rushed to the Hokage to see what it was. "I have found jobs for you guys." Tsunade said. "Dizzy. There is a new Kunoichi in the village and I wish for you to assist her, since she won't join the Academy." "I'll do it!" Dizzy says excitingly. "Send her in!" Tsunade yelled. The doors open and this **red-headed punk girl came in. She had long red hair to go with her ruby red eyes. And was wearing purple and black(description from HatedxxAndxxUnloved's 'Rebel Girl')** Her ruby red eyes widened at the site of Dizzy. The girl ran up to her and stopped a foot away. "I remember you from somewhere! I just can't remember where!" She sighed. "Anyway, my name is Lizzy Demone." She said. "I'm Dizzy Demona." Dizzy said empathizing the 'a' at the end. "I'm Lauren." Lauren said smiling. "And I'm Sintary Sacuna." I said a bit more hyper than normal. Tsunade coughed. "Alright now that we're done with the introduction, may I continue?" Tsunade asked us. We nodded. "alright, as I said Dizzy you will be training, Lizzy, here." Dizzy nodded. "Lauren, I have a job for you as an Academy teacher." Lauren looked at Tsunade in shock. "Th-thank you! I will take it!" Lauren said excitingly. And then Tsunade turned to me. "And Sintary, I have a job for you as assistant sensei to Sasuke Uchiha, your husband." My eyes sparkled. "I'll take it!" I said. "Alright, I want you all to start immediately!" "Hai!" We all said and turned to the door. We exited the door with Lizzy shortly following.

Dizzy's P.O.V  
I was so happy! I got to teach a student! My own way!! "alright this way!" I said heading out the main doors and lead her to the forest. "Alright! Let's start!" After hours of training the stars came out. "Alright, let's hit it out for the night." I said to Lizzy. "Hai. Dizzy-sensei." She said. We ate, and then we went on the dock. "Today, you reminded me of my family." Lizzy said suddenly. I looked at her. "And you, reminded me of my little sister." I said. She smiled, which made me smile. She then brought something out of her pocket. It was something folded. **She unfolded it and revealed a family portrait**. Then it hit me. **That was like my family portrait.** **I pulled out my picture. 'They're the exact same.' I thought looking at the two. **I looked at Lizzy. I remember my little sisters face. Her red hair and her red eyes. "Lizzy...." I said. She looked at me. "Y-you... you're my.... little sister...." I said softly. Her, soft, blood red eyes widened. She slowly looked at her family portrait. I lowered my picture for her to see. Lizzy slowly turns and looks at my picture. "They're.... identical....." She barely whispers. "We're going to see Grandma Hokage about this." I said. Lizzy yawned. "okay." I laughed. "In the morning." We both laughed and then left to our homes.

Lauren's P.O.V

It was early in the morning and there was no school today. But the reason I'm up so early is because Dizzy wants me and Sintary to go with her and Lizzy to see Lady Tsunade. "Come on Lauren!" Dizzy yelled. Dizzy had left my house to get Sintary, and I guess they got Sintary already. "Coming!" I yelled heading downstairs. Right, in the house Deibara and I got, all main rooms are upstairs and bedrooms are down stairs. The two doors that led up and then down, are hidden to make it look like the house is empty so enemies can't get us. So I got to the door and opened it. I went to the main door and left with them. We bumped into Deibara on the way there. "We're going to the Hokage. I'll be home soon." I said and kissed him. Then we continued to the Hokage's office. When we finally reached the Hokage's office, we ran up the stairs and bursted through the doors, laughing. Tsunade looks at us with her eyebrow raise. "What's so funny? Did you guys catch Anko and Kakashi making out again?" We looked at her and bursted into laughter. "No, it was the way we entered." I said. "We walked all the way here and then-" Sintary said. "Ran up the stairs and bursted through the door." Dizzy finished. "ah." Tsunade said nodding. "Now what brings you here?" She asked. Dizzy and Lizzy straightened up and walked forward. They pull something out of their pockets and Tsunade's eyes widened. "how come you never told me?" Dizzy asked. "because.... I didn't know you really cared...." She looked at Sintary and I. "but now that the truth is out about you two being Sisters... I might as well tell you two, Lauren and Sintary, that you're sisters." my eyes widened and I bet Sintary's did too. "Lauren, You're full name is Lauren Sacuna." I felt Sintary's eyes on me. "So that means.... that I have the Eye Change?" I asked. Tsunade nodded. "B-but my little Sister died... right in front of me." Sintary said. Tsunade nodded again. "She was your younger sister. Lauren was adopted and taken to her family, that she knew." Tsunade explained. "and yet you or anyone said a thing?" I asked. "Yes. We didn't need Orochimaru finding out." We nodded. I smiled. I knew Sintary, Dizzy and Lizzy were smiling too. It was just some feeling I got. "Thank you Tsunade for finally telling us." I said. We all nodded and bowed. Then we left. What a Happy day.

(A/N):This story is dedicated to Dizzy and Lauren mostly. Also the **bold **parts are from Dizzy's story, Rebel girl. I had gotten permission from her without telling her the whole thing.

{Story Start}

My P.O.V

It was a few weeks since we had returned from the honeymoon in Hawaii. Dizzy, Lauren and I were relaxing. "Dizzy!" Came Sakura's Voice. "Come in!" She yelled. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Then she looked at us all. "All of you." We rushed to the Hokage to see what it was. "I have found jobs for you guys." Tsunade said. "Dizzy. There is a new Kunoichi in the village and I wish for you to assist her, since she won't join the Academy." "I'll do it!" Dizzy says excitingly. "Send her in!" Tsunade yelled. The doors open and this **red-headed punk girl came in. She had long red hair to go with her ruby red eyes. And was wearing purple and black(description from HatedxxAndxxUnloved's 'Rebel Girl')** Her ruby red eyes widened at the site of Dizzy. The girl ran up to her and stopped a foot away. "I remember you from somewhere! I just can't remember where!" She sighed. "Anyway, my name is Lizzy Demone." She said. "I'm Dizzy Demona." Dizzy said empathizing the 'a' at the end. "I'm Lauren." Lauren said smiling. "And I'm Sintary Sacuna." I said a bit more hyper than normal. Tsunade coughed. "Alright now that we're done with the introduction, may I continue?" Tsunade asked us. We nodded. "alright, as I said Dizzy you will be training, Lizzy, here." Dizzy nodded. "Lauren, I have a job for you as an Academy teacher." Lauren looked at Tsunade in shock. "Th-thank you! I will take it!" Lauren said excitingly. And then Tsunade turned to me. "And Sintary, I have a job for you as assistant sensei to Sasuke Uchiha, your husband." My eyes sparkled. "I'll take it!" I said. "Alright, I want you all to start immediately!" "Hai!" We all said and turned to the door. We exited the door with Lizzy shortly following.

Dizzy's P.O.V  
I was so happy! I got to teach a student! My own way!! "alright this way!" I said heading out the main doors and lead her to the forest. "Alright! Let's start!" After hours of training the stars came out. "Alright, let's hit it out for the night." I said to Lizzy. "Hai. Dizzy-sensei." She said. We ate, and then we went on the dock. "Today, you reminded me of my family." Lizzy said suddenly. I looked at her. "And you, reminded me of my little sister." I said. She smiled, which made me smile. She then brought something out of her pocket. It was something folded. **She unfolded it and revealed a family portrait**. Then it hit me. **That was like my family portrait.** **I pulled out my picture. 'They're the exact same.' I thought looking at the two. **I looked at Lizzy. I remember my little sisters face. Her red hair and her red eyes. "Lizzy...." I said. She looked at me. "Y-you... you're my.... little sister...." I said softly. Her, soft, blood red eyes widened. She slowly looked at her family portrait. I lowered my picture for her to see. Lizzy slowly turns and looks at my picture. "They're.... identical....." She barely whispers. "We're going to see Grandma Hokage about this." I said. Lizzy yawned. "okay." I laughed. "In the morning." We both laughed and then left to our homes.

Lauren's P.O.V

It was early in the morning and there was no school today. But the reason I'm up so early is because Dizzy wants me and Sintary to go with her and Lizzy to see Lady Tsunade. "Come on Lauren!" Dizzy yelled. Dizzy had left my house to get Sintary, and I guess they got Sintary already. "Coming!" I yelled heading downstairs. Right, in the house Deibara and I got, all main rooms are upstairs and bedrooms are down stairs. The two doors that led up and then down, are hidden to make it look like the house is empty so enemies can't get us. So I got to the door and opened it. I went to the main door and left with them. We bumped into Deibara on the way there. "We're going to the Hokage. I'll be home soon." I said and kissed him. Then we continued to the Hokage's office. When we finally reached the Hokage's office, we ran up the stairs and bursted through the doors, laughing. Tsunade looks at us with her eyebrow raise. "What's so funny? Did you guys catch Anko and Kakashi making out again?" We looked at her and bursted into laughter. "No, it was the way we entered." I said. "We walked all the way here and then-" Sintary said. "Ran up the stairs and bursted through the door." Dizzy finished. "ah." Tsunade said nodding. "Now what brings you here?" She asked. Dizzy and Lizzy straightened up and walked forward. They pull something out of their pockets and Tsunade's eyes widened. "how come you never told me?" Dizzy asked. "because.... I didn't know you really cared...." She looked at Sintary and I. "but now that the truth is out about you two being Sisters... I might as well tell you two, Lauren and Sintary, that you're sisters." my eyes widened and I bet Sintary's did too. "Lauren, You're full name is Lauren Sacuna." I felt Sintary's eyes on me. "So that means.... that I have the Eye Change?" I asked. Tsunade nodded. "B-but my little Sister died... right in front of me." Sintary said. Tsunade nodded again. "She was your younger sister. Lauren was adopted and taken to her family, that she knew." Tsunade explained. "and yet you or anyone said a thing?" I asked. "Yes. We didn't need Orochimaru finding out." We nodded. I smiled. I knew Sintary, Dizzy and Lizzy were smiling too. It was just some feeling I got. "Thank you Tsunade for finally telling us." I said. We all nodded and bowed. Then we left. What a Happy day.


	20. Children

(A/N): this chapter might be shorter I don't know.

{Story starts}

My P.O.V

"mommy!! Mommy!!!" My daughter, Raven, yelled. It had been just a year after Lizzy came to Kohana and 10 years since I gave birth. "Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled her short raven, black hair flew past her in the wind. I knelt down to pick her up. "Yes sweety?" I asked hugging her. "I passed!!! I passed!!! and now I'm on a team with Amu and Ren!!" I smiled at her. "What's with all the noise?" My husband, Uchiha, Sasuke said jokingly. Raven got down from my arms and ran into her father's. "I passed the Genin exams and I'm on a team with Amu and Ren!! And guess who my sensei are!" Raven said excitingly. "who?" Sasuke and I both chuckled. "Daddy and Mommy!" She squealed! We smiled. "Hey, Sintary! Duck-butt!" Dizzy yelled coming up to us. "Shut up." Sasuke muttered. Amu ran up to us her green hair flying past her revealing her purple eyes. Raven got down outta Sasuke's arms and ran up to Amu. They circled each other once and then ran off. They ran into Naruto with an Oof. Naruto chuckled. "I was just coming to see you guys." He said. Naruto had become the 6th Hokage about 5 years back. Naruto looked at Amu then at Raven. Then he looked directly at Sasuke. "did you ever check to see if she had Sharingan or the Eye Change?" Sasuke nodded. "It doesn't look like she has Sharingan." I saw Raven lower her head. I gripped my hand into a fist. 'I will not have this.' I thought. "I'm checking tonight. She might still have it." I said firmly. Raven looked at me. I smiled. She smiled. "Amu! Raven!" Ren yelled. We turned our attention to the north. Lauren, Deibara and their child Ren came up to us. Her long, golden hair reached to her waist already. "Like my hair?" She twirled around. "Daddy made my extensions because he's an artist!" Ren said. "Are they explosive?" Naruto muttered. "Hey!" Deibara said. We all laughed.

Raven: .com/image/anime%20girl%20with%20short%20black%?o=27

Ren: .com/image/anime%20girl%20long%20hair/ShadowyGrapes/Decorated%?o=12

Amu: .com/image/anime%20girl%20green%?o=6

Well that's the end of That's What You Get.


End file.
